


禁止行星互吻

by coldvoice



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldvoice/pseuds/coldvoice
Summary: 见闻色×武装色。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 6





	禁止行星互吻

罗知道年轻情人又叼着他后颈在吮咬。  
路飞对这个位置情有独钟，只要是后入位，他就喜欢先亲再咬，咬着那块皮肉节奏分明又全力以赴地操他的爱人，尽管知道情人在床上会有分寸，罗仍然时不时担心撕咬肉食的口齿用到他身上，他绷紧肩膀，连带着后穴也控制不住地收缩，立刻便感受到刚松懈下去的物件在肠肉包裹下又有了膨胀迹象。  
罗有些懊悔地叹了一口气，挪了挪上半身，路飞的橡胶手臂本来松松缠在他身上，随着他有离开动作便收紧，三月未见，方才的第一场性爱双方都过于急躁了，他揉了一把路飞被他抓得乱蓬蓬的黑发，让他先松开转过身来。  
他的少年还是听话的，罗抚摸着路飞被他抓出深色淤痕的后背，和他肩上被路飞咬出来血珠的齿印一样欲盖弥彰，随着他轻柔到瘙痒的抚弄，路飞有点不安地瑟缩了一下。  
柔软温润的舌尖代替手指在浅麦色皮肤上游走，双手从腰间探到胸前，医生的舌尖顺着人类身体触摸皮肉下的骨骼，他和他的情人都沉默着，但路飞充满爆发力的身体在他手中逐渐紧绷，指节刀茧和柔韧的橡胶质胸肌相触，一路紧贴着那道明晃晃的伤疤下滑。  
路飞抓住他游走到大腿上的手，给他换了个位置，于是他们成了面对面的姿势，路飞的眼睛一直是黝亮的，一错不错盯着他，罗玩心却起来了，他们刚做完一轮，现在都有足够的耐性来逗弄彼此，指尖附上武装色，他捏住一小块肌肉，漫不经心拧了拧。  
路飞嘶了一声，气鼓鼓瞪把他当玩具的年长情人，罗一直在胸口同一个位置划道，力道渐进加重，外科医生的手指是不留长指甲的，圆润的指甲平平整整，附着武装色划出伤口，血珠慢慢渗出，他俯下身仰起头，仰视着年轻情人，深红舌尖慢慢晕染开血迹。  
路飞说：“只有你会霸气吗？”  
他的情人显然在陪他玩，罗笑了：“草帽当家的，你的见闻色不是很厉害吗？”他的声音在先前呻吟中已经变得沙哑，轻飘飘的声线挑战地臣服，钩子舔着大脑像热吻，“那你能看到我会被你操成什么样吗？”

“我会吻特拉仔，特拉仔的耐力不行，所以亲了一会就要推开我。我把手指伸进你嘴里，特拉仔很乖，会给我含手指，但是嘴巴合不上所以口水一直在流，都流到胸上了。”  
“特拉仔舔得很厉害，我手指够湿了，可以把手指放进特拉仔身体里，但是你嫌我太用力，其实特拉仔喜欢我用力，因为我用力时候特拉仔叫的声音都不一样。”  
“我会把你翻过来，因为刚才没有看到特拉仔高潮时侯样子，这次我想看着特拉仔射，特拉仔射的时候眼睛会睁大，还会哭，哭得很好看，我只想让特拉仔在床上哭。”  
“你还是会用武装色挠我，抓得血都出来了，但是其实不怎么痛，特拉仔可以继续挠，因为特拉仔不舍得我痛，连咬我都不用力。”  
“我一插进去特拉仔就射了，因为刚刚被弄得太舒服了，你让我缓一缓，但我停下来你又生气，你还抓着我手臂骂我让你停就停打架时候怎么没这么听话，所以我知道特拉仔再哭也不能停。”  
“我会射在特拉仔背上。”  
“我会操你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是六月底一点口嗨，现在才想起来发。


End file.
